


Forbidden Fruit

by killingaesthetic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Religion, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: Tyler Joseph is good Christian boy. He would never party, do drugs, or even look at an alcoholic drink. So even he says he's going to Josh Dun's house to work on a school project and sleepover, that's really where he goes. But Tyler can resist Josh's angelic looks and his charming personality, so the two end up experimenting with science in a way they didn't expect.





	

I was sitting on Josh Dun’s bed. A thing that I thought would never happen in this lifetime, even if it was just for a school project. He was sitting a few mere inches from me. I was trying not to look at him, but I could still picture him, with his head bent over his laptop suggesting things that I should write down. I tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach as his easy voice drifted into my ears.  
“Tyler, I’m getting some coffee, do you want some?” Josh’s said, as soft and sweet as a cloud. But as soon as I glanced at him the words might as well never been spoken because they turned to fluff, just like the rest of my mind. It wasn’t just a head in the clouds situation. I felt like I was a cloud. Lately I’ve been like that, but only around Josh. Maybe because he was perfect in every single way. I loved the way his dark and unruly curls fell in front of his forehead like a flowing river branching off from an ocean. I loved the way his chocolate colored eyes sparkled like they had stolen all the stars from the night sky. I loved how chiseled and handsome his body looked, because it gave me faith that God really was an artist (despite this screw-ups on people like me). I’m not sure why my affection, if that’s even the right word, was rooted so deep for Josh. I mean, he was just a schoolmate but I shouldn’t be paying attention to the way his luscious, pink lips curled as naturally as a flower blooming when he spoke. Perhaps it was because I wanted to be him so damn bad. He was beautiful, talented, smart, charming, happy. The list goes on and on.  
“I’m sorry, what?” I asked.  
“Coffee?”  
“That’d be nice!” I smiled.  
“Ok,” He said and started to walk out, “Cream? Sugar?”  
“Uh, no, I’m fine” I replied.  
He hummed an inarticulate response and began to walk out the door.  
I sighed wistfully as he turned around and walked out the bedroom door. I just wanted him. He had the most elegant legs, like a dancer, despite his heavy build. 

 

***  
Josh soon returned with a mug of piping hot coffee in each hand. He smiled for less than a second, but in that moment I felt like I was the only thing in the world. His eyes crinkled up but that didn’t matter because his glorious pearly-whites shined brighter than a beacon signaling to ships in the dark of night.  
“Your eleven pm coffee, Sir,” He handed me a sparkling white coffee mug that seemed oddly dull in comparison to him.  
“You were the one who suggested it!” I accused him.

 

“Guilty as charged,” He replied slyly, a smirk playing at his lips. 

 

I blew on my coffee even though I really didn’t care that it was so hot. I just needed a distraction from Josh, because I knew if I stared at him for too long he’d start to get suspicious. I’m not sure exactly what there was to be suspicious about, but how he consumed every fiber of my being with his perfection seemed distinctly wrong. 

 

We sat there not talking but not in complete silence. The ceiling fan buzzed lazily like one of those fat house flies. The crickets sang their nightly melody, lulling the whole world to sleep, though it just brought us further into this state of wakeful togetherness. Everything was going at the same slow pace. We filled our lungs with the soft intake of breath, in no hurry to set the air free again, we blew at and sipped our coffee in no particular haste, the beating of my heart like an easy rhythm on the drum. That’s why I liked nighttime so much- no one had anywhere to be except their house, their mind off as their body soaked up the cool breeze like a sponge of luxurious certainty.  
Josh opened his laptop. We both knew we should continue with our project but it felt like some higher power had flicked the switch that motivated us to do it.  
I blew a strong gust at the hot liquid. The hot steam rising from the mug fought with my chilling breath when they met in the middle. I could feel the heat pressing against my lips. But it was the natural instinct of the steam to rise, despite me waiting to knock it down. So the process was repeated again, and again, and again. I related to that heated air- it was my natural path in life to go forward, to plow straight through the curves of the road or anything else that might stand in my way, yet there were elements stronger than myself that always forced me back onto the path I should take. The path that was worn down from the many feet that had pressed down upon it, that was so jammed up because too many people continued to take it.

 

Josh’s voice sounded on occasion, but his softly-spoken words weren't a disruption to the melody the other sounds were creating. Rather, his silvery voice blended in with them.

 

“You wanna take a break?” He finally asked.

 

“Sounds good,” I said.

 

“Ok,” He said in affirmation.

 

We sat in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say next.

 

“I have a confession to make,” He announced suddenly.

 

I set my mug on the beside table because I was intent on giving him my full attention. He did the same. He also closed his laptop and set it on the floor.

 

“Yeah?” I urged him to continue.

 

His hand trailed up my leg, slowly. At that instant, I knew exactly what was happening. I had played out scenes like this in mind my more times than I’d like to admit even though I knew I shouldn’t have. The lust filled my head until I could think of nothing else. I could hardly think.  
I could’ve stopped him. I could have pushed his hand away. I could’ve walked out of that room. Sure, what little relationship we had would be demolished, but I would’ve had the knowledge in my heart that I was a good Christian. But the way my skin under his hand tingled, and the hairs that stood up on the back of my neck glued me to my seat.

 

“I…” He trailed off.

 

He leaned in close. So, close his scent was overpowering. It was strong yet sweet like a bar of chocolate. I knew that like him, it would linger in my mind hours after I left the room.

 

He took a deep breath, then whispered in my ear, “I like you, Tyler.”

 

My heart was racing as fast as a galloping horse as I turned towards him. I recognized the expression on his face. His features were stretched in worry; His eyes were staring at me like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking, and his pink lips that reminded me of flower petals were opening like he was trying to say something but he couldn’t choke it out. 

 

I wanted to explore every inch of him. I wanted to tangled my fingers in his sea of curls. I wanted kiss him with every ounce of passion I had for him. I wanted to find his every crevice and crack, I wanted to be the key that unlocked all his secrets. When my grades slipped for being so distracted by the mere thought of him, I tried to convince myself that I wanted to be him. But deep down, I think I always knew- I wanted him.

 

Oh shit, I actually like him, I thought.

 

But I knew that he would never be mine. Despite my desperate longing for him, I knew that he could never be mine. He had to be a fantasy- a what if question. That’s what my preacher, my parents, my friends, and my teachers had all told me. This was wrong. 

 

I brushed his hand away from my thigh. With that simple action, his face fell. It was so horrible, that all I could compare it to was the falling of great empires like Rome or Greece. Seeing something so beautiful look so sad shattered my heart in a million pieces. Was this the last time I would get to spend with Josh?

 

I had to brush those thoughts from my mind and brush him from my life. It was so hard to get up off that bed and turn around. I was leaving the greatest thing that ever happened towards me. I clutched the cross that hung around my neck like it was my life source. This is good, I had repeated to myself over and over again in my mind, even though I knew that it was but a lie.

 

As I was about to walk through the doorway, Josh croaked out the simple question, “Why?”

 

I resisted the urge to turn towards him. I kept my feet glued in their spot.

 

“You know why,” I answered, “I’m Eve, and you’re my forbidden fruit.”

 

“If you avoid every piece of fruit you see because someone told you it might be poisoned, what will you eat?” He argued.

 

I leaned my head against the doorframe as I tried to choke back tears. “Why do you have to be so perfect Josh?”

 

I heard the hardwood floor creak under his feet. He was coming towards me. I know I should’ve left but everything he did drew me in like a fish caught on a hook. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently, as if I were a china doll and he was afraid I’d break. His embrace was warm yet it made my skin erupt in goosebumps.

 

He put his lips to my neck, forming the perfect “o”. I knew I should’ve pushed him away, but every fiber of my being screamed for more.

 

“Can I?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” I croaked out.

 

He started to suck on the delicate flesh. The way his expertly tongue caressed the fresh bruise like a pen gliding on paper while his mouth was still on my skin. It was a feeling like no other- like the earth had faded away under my feet and I was floating in space. His lips let go of their clutch like a predator letting go of his prey. His teeth hesitantly nibbled, but as I moaned the bites became more sure. The pain was apparent yet it sent bursts of pleasure rocketing through my body. 

 

Abruptly as it had started, his mouth moved from my neck. He moved close to my ear. “If it’s wrong, why does it feel so right?” he whispered huskily.

 

Longing for the man filled me up quickly; it seemed as if the emotion had replaced every ounce of stuffing inside of me. I had not blood, organs, or bones no longer, just pure and utter lust. Thoughts fought furiously in my head. Stay a part of said. Leave, the other said. Yet my body stood there, as still as a marble statue. The cross I wore around my neck was burning a hole of guilt through me, because I knew what side would win. It was my primal instinct to be with Josh- I needed to love him like I needed to breathe.  
Every inch of me agreed, except the path of skin covered by the cross necklace. I took a deep breath, and very slowly wrapped my fists around the cord. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head as I slipped the charm off. It was in a wad in my closed hand. But as I brought it to my side, my fist loosened and the jewelry slipped through my trembling fingers. The sound of the metal hitting the wood echoed through the room for a split second. Then there was almost complete silence, the only sound being the heavy rising and falling of our chests.

 

The ghost of doubt was exiled from my body. I had severed the tie. It was time, for once in my life, to indulge.

 

I turned towards the Josh. He was nervously twirling a strand around his index. that, I had no idea how he was feeling because his shadowed face was unreadable. But when his cocoa eyes met mine, they lit up. He knew what I was thinking. 

 

“May I kiss you?” He requested.

 

I surprised myself by breathing out a simple ‘yes’.

 

He set his palm tenderly on the back of my neck. Although it only took him a few seconds to lean it, it felt like a million years before our lips touched; it felt like fireworks exploding throughout my body. Except the rainbow hues didn’t fade into an abyss. The lights stood eternally suspended in the starry night sky. 

 

I hesitantly placed my hands on his hips, and he did the same. It was awkward because we had no idea how we fit into each other’s bodies. This was so new to us, and both of us were afraid to make the next move. I don’t think it mattered that much, though. With Josh, I was on top of the world. The world was my oyster and I had the power to explore every inch of it, starting with the man before me.

 

Swiftly, his mouth locked around my bottom lip. I let a quiet gasp escape my lips as he began to skillfully suck to the lip. His shirt had ridden up, and my sharp nails dug into the skin of his hip. His teeth bit down roughly, causing me to quietly moan. I took this as a silent cue to insert my tongue. My eager tongue brushed against every surface, desperately trying to map out every inch it could possibly touch. I wanted to explore every inch of Josh, even if it took the rest of the night. I was determined to know him like no one else.

 

His hand slipped from its perch on my hip towards my ass. My eyes widened shot open in surprise, but quickly fell shut again. I knew it was probably an accident but I was suddenly embarrassed because the only thing that separated his hand from my bare skin was the thin fabric of my underwear. But at the same time, I wouldn’t mind him taking them off.

 

Every sound we made- our noses deeply inhaling air, our lips smacking together, and our teeth clanging together like a bell were enlarged by my adrenaline. The information shot into my head at a million miles a minute causing my penis to tingle. The only thought I was able to comprehend was simple. I wanted him to fuck me senseless. 

 

I tugged uselessly at his shirt. I just wanted the stupid fabric that separated our bodies to disappear. He pulled away from me, panting heavily. As nimbly as he could, he tugged his shirt over his head. He didn’t have to ask to know that I wanted him to do the same with mine. He ripped it off and threw both our shirts into a small heap in the middle of the hallway.

 

Our mouths again gravitated towards each other, as if they were two magnets who needed to connect to the other. I could feel the waistband of my boxers tightening. I longed for Josh more than anything else in the world. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I was greedily searching for every morsel of pleasure. 

 

As if he could read my mind, he put his strong hands on the back of my thighs and hoisted me into the air with our lips still together. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. He made his way to my bed, a feat I consider a small miracle due to the fact our lips were firmly locked in place. He set me down gently, and I barely had time to breathe before he had climbed on top of me.

 

He kissed me again with as much intensity as he could muster. His actions had been previously laced with hesitance, but the desire that radiating from our almost-naked forms had filled the room to the brim. He had let a fury of passion take over his actions, it was easy to tell. The way his closed fists harshly tugged at tufts of my brunette hair contradicted his calm aura. It was like he thought if he let go I would disappear under him. But I couldn’t have minded less.  
He pulled away from me gasping like a fish out of water. 

 

“Do you, uh, want me to stop?” He hesitantly asked.

 

I shook my head, “I want this. I want you.”

 

He carefully put his lips next to the love bite he had previously awarded me. He littered my neck with love bites, glancing in between to make sure I was okay. I was. Soft moans escaped my lips at every touch. Each tender action after the next made my underwear waistband tighten. It was like he was an artist, and my snowy flesh was his canvas; each mark he made was a stroke of his brush. 

 

His head had dipped towards my exposed nipples and he began to suck at sensitive skin. My fingers tightly gripped his back in an attempt to repress the loud moan that was desperate to escape my lungs. He knew every button to press and every lever to pull. He knew how my body worked as if it were his own. I couldn’t help to think, no woman could ever know me like this.

 

I desperately hoped for this story to climax like I wanted it to. I could see the way he choked out moans in between his light painting. I could feel his erect member press against my thigh as brought his head to my chest. The signs all lead to one thing- He wanted to fuck me. The anticipation only made the tingling my groin more fierce, because I wanted the same thing. My assumptions were to prove correct when he suddenly pulled away from me. I admired his muscular torso that glistened with a sheen of sweat.

 

“Tyler, I know this is an awkward place to stop, but can we talk?” He asked.

 

“Sure,” I agreed.

 

“Ty, the way all this is going…I think we want the same thing. But, are you sure? I lost my virginity at a younger age and I always regretted it. You still have yours intact, and it’s a very sacred thing,” He started.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to find anyone I want more in a long time,” I argued.

 

“Are you sure?” He again asked.

 

“Yes,” I said firmly, “Yes I am.”

 

“Talk to me Ty, okay? I don’t want you to go out of your comfort zone in the least,” He said.

 

“I will,” I promised.

 

He swiftly reached towards the drawer of the night stand. His fingers barely reached the handle, but somehow he managed to open it. I was confused at first, but then he rummaged around in the miscellaneous content until he retracted a small package that was clearly a condom, and what looked to be a lotion bottle with a pump on top full of a clear gel. I racked my brains trying to figure out what the hell the mysterious substance was. Then it dawned on me. Lube.

 

I raised my eyebrow, “Lube, Dun?” I asked.

 

“I got it just in case,” He quickly explained.

 

I nodded. I don’t think I could have strung together a coherent sentence. The way his deep voice rang in my ears and the way his muscles flexed when he moved all made the pressure under my boxers grow.

 

As if he could read my thoughts, he wrapped a hand around the waistband of my boxers. I looked up at his face. Despite his cool demeanor, it would be clear to anyone he was just as nervous as I was.

 

“May I?” He asked.

 

“Yes, you may,” I granted permission.

 

Very slowly, as if he was unwrapping a Christmas present and didn’t want to tear the paper, he pulled my underwear off. I could feel his eyes greedily sucking up the image of my manhood before him. Although it was unreasonable, I couldn’t shake the stupid fear that he was judging me, or laughing at me.

 

My fears were put to rest when he hoarsely whispered, “You’re beautiful, Ty.”

 

I said nothing as I watched him pump a dollop of lube on his fingers.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked to confirm.

 

“Yeah,” I nodded.

 

“This shouldn’t hurt, ok? If anything’s off tell me to stop,” he told me.

 

The pressure his my groin was starting built at the near sight of him. I would do anything to relieve it. He moved his finger towards me. Although I knew what was coming, I couldn’t help but try to repress my fear by taking deep breaths. His index finger brushed against the entrance of my anus. Then, as carefully as he possibly could, he inserted the finger. 

 

I gasped despite myself. I didn’t hurt or anything, the frigid coldness of the lube compared to the warmth of my body was a great shock.

 

“I’m fine, keep going,” I said before Josh could ask. 

 

He simply did as I said, further burying the lube-coated finger. Now that the coldness had worn off, the only word to describe it was weird. He hadn’t hit my prostate yet, and anticipation built inside of me like a drum. I was ready. Just as my thoughts began to wonder off, it happened. I let out a heavy moan as waves of pleasure began to ripple through my body. I had never felt a euphoria so pure. I don’t think even the highest quality drugs could imitate it. 

 

“I’m going to insert another one,” He informed.

 

He briefly retracted his finger to add another one. The lube was, not surprisingly, shockingly cold, but I had expected it so I only let out a few surprised pants before I regained my composure. I closed my eyes, so the only thing I could feel was his fingers jabbing at my prostate again, and again, and again. By the time he added a third finger, I was in complete in utter bliss. I would give up religion altogether if I could do this everyday. One of my hands had traveled to my erect member in an attempt to relieve the extreme pressure that was stabbing at the organ. I moaned with each touch.

 

Then, very suddenly, he retracted his fingers. “I want to fuck you,” He stated simply.  
“Please,” I breathed out.  
“Tell me if it hurts, I’ll stop immediately,” He said.  
“I will, I promise,” I replied

 

Josh tugged off his boxers. His large, throbbing, cock was in front of me. Drops of precum were dripping of the mighty head. I thought three of his fingers had been a lot, but they were nothing compared to his manhood. I didn’t care, though. I wanted him to fuck me so hard that I couldn’t think straight. I wanted to moaned under him. I just wanted him and his glorious body to dominate over me.  
He desperately ripped open a condom package. He slipped the plastic sleeve over, and then began to apply copious amount of lube. I could tell he was trying to do everything in his power to not hurt me. He gave me an endearing look and asked, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” I again confirmed my consent, already twisting my hands desperately around my dick. He placed his hands securely on my hips and moved his cock closer to my ass. The tip seemed to teasingly tickle the rim.  
“Okay, I’m going in,” He told me.  
Then, he gently inserted it. I wish he had done it quickly because the larger dick definitely hurt more than his fingers had. I gave a cry of pain mingled slightly with pleasure.  
“Are you ok?” He fretted.  
“Yes, please keep going,” I requested of him.  
He thrusted his hips and Josh’s cock hit my prostate like a bullet. The pain melted away as quickly as it had come, and instead gave way to pleasure. He thrust again, but this time even harder. I gave him a loud moan in return. At first he was hesitant, but my moans seemed to have encouraged him. Which each thrust he became more confident of himself. I just panted, whined, and submissively moaned under him as he hit my prostate in a steady rhythm.

 

“Faster, Josh, faster!” I moaned breathily.

 

He obeyed my command. He was thrusting at a rapid rate. I barely had time to breathe before another wave of pleasure overcame me. 

 

His hands ventured from their place on my hips towards my cock. He teasingly stroked his fingertips against the member, clearing enjoying how the slightest touch made me moan under him. He experimented with different parts of the tool, just as a musician warms up before he plays. He was just getting a feel for how I felt in in his hands.

 

He didn’t waste much more time with the foreplay. He swiftly began to twist and pull my painfully erect cock. He knew exactly what to do. In between these actions his hands would wander to play with my testicles or rub against the delicate head. He seemed to know just what would make me moan.

 

My eyes were tightly shut. It felt like that at that moment, Josh and I were the only thing that existed. The only sound was the skin slapping against skin when he thrust inside me, and the heavy pants and moans that both escaped our lips.

 

It wasn’t long before the need to cum became apparent. My insides felt completely full, as if I hadn’t been allowed to relieve myself for an entire day. I tried to keep the cum from shooting out to prolong the experience. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more I had to focus on it. Between Josh quickly hitting my prostate like a beating of a drum and his hands giving me a skillful handjob, I knew after a few thrusts I wouldn’t be able to hold on anymore.

 

Wispy strands of milky fluid shot out of my hard cock like a fountain. The cum stuck to Josh’s exposed stomach.

 

With my problem sorted out, I could again focus on Josh. He was moaning loudly, and I knew in a few seconds he too would lose control. I was right. After a few more half-hearted thrusts his moaning subdued to heavy panting. 

 

He stood for a few seconds in an attempt to regain his breath.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I’m tired, and pretty sore,” I replied honestly.  
“Just a second, alright? I’ll get you some painkillers,” Josh said, smiling slightly.  
I nodded.  
Then he started to methodically clean himself up. He used his thumb to wipe the cum that I stained his torso with. He tugged off the condom wrapped around his penis and carefully disposed of it in the nearby trashcan.  
He opened a drawer in his nightstand and and pulled out a large bottle of Tylenol. He pulled out two of the tablets and put them in my outstretched hand.  
“Thank you,” I smiled at him.  
“Not a problem,” He replied.  
He crawled into bed with me as I swallowed the pills with the lukewarm coffee that I had sat on the nightstand.  
“All settled?” He asked.  
“Yep!” I replied.  
He pulled the string on his lamp, plunging the room in darkness. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart skipped a beat when he snuggled his head against my bare shoulder.  
“Goodnight, Tyler,” He whispered.

 

I smiled, although he couldn’t see it, “Night, Josh.”


End file.
